Rainbow City
Rainbow City is a huge metropolis in the center of Sweet Land. It has a PokéSweet Center, R D Center, Chocolate Game Center, Rainbow Pastry Bakery, Rainbow Mall, and Rainbow City Gym. In the south-east corner are two berry trees, which give Lum and Rawst berries. After meeting the Rival in the Game Center, he gives the player his empty Coin Case. Warning: the game will freeze if the player reads the Rainbow Pastry Bakery sign from the right side. Places of Interest Rainbow Pastry Bakery The Bakery is a big, brown building to the south of Rainbow City. Inside, there are a few chefs and diners, but most importantly, the man near the stove in the kitchen will clear all the PokéSweet's EVs. The letters on the PokéSweet info screen indicate how full the EVs are, going up every 32 EVs, and ranging from Z, F, E, D, C, B, A, and S, which indicates full EVs. The player can also use PokéSweets and berries to cook PokéBlocks, PokéPoffins, and PokéPuffs. Warning: this feature is highly buggy; save before and after making PokéTreats. Rainbow Mall The Rainbow Mall is a huge mall, consisting of 5 floors and a rooftop. Floor 1 is the Service Counter, Floor 2 is Trainer's Market, Floor 3 is TV Game Shop, Floor 4 is Wise Man Gifts, Floor 5 is Drugstore, and Rooftop Square has vending machines. Check the Shops page to see items and prices. A man on the 3rd Floor will teach the player the move Counter but it can only be taught once, to one PokéSweet. (Type: CHOCO / Pwr: --- / Acc: 100 / PP: 20). A girl in the Rooftop Square will give the player TM16 in exchange for Fresh Water, TM20 for Soda Pop, and TM33 for Lemonade. Chocolate Game Center The Game Center is a casino that uses Chocolate Coins. When entering for the first time, the player will meet the Rival who hands over his empty Coin Case because he 'ate' all the Coins and definitely didn't spend them. A few of the NPCs in the casino room will give out free Coins the first time they're spoken to. The main room has Slots, while downstairs there is Blackjack and Lucky 7. R D Center The R D Center doesn't have much inside, but the player can talk with the creator (Ephraim225) and artist (Chanini) of the hack, and see some scrapped PokéSweet designs. If entering from the other side of the building, the player can reach the roof and enter a room where they can learn about TMs/HMs and brush up on PokéSweet typings. Rainbow City Gym The Gym is led by Leader Keyla, who uses Lime-type PokéSweets. All the trainers are girls and ladies. The lights inside are turned off because a pervert, standing outside, is grossly peeking in. Unlike the other gyms in the hack, this one can be exited during battle--but when returning, the player will have to face all the trainers all over again. Items __NOEDITSECTION__